


Always there when I need you the most

by myownway



Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: They’re  always there for each other, they never have to ask, they’re just there.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: Writing Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099655
Kudos: 6





	Always there when I need you the most

Prompt: Needing Each Other

It’s dark when he wakes up and he knows he hasn’t slept for as long as he should have. His head feels full and his body feels empty, he can’t believe it hurts this bad to need someone. He reaches for his phone; he still hasn't changed his wallpaper. It’s still them. They’re smiling to the camera, they look so happy; so in love. He wants to throw his phone at the wall, it just feels like a lie. He swipes his phone open and opens up his text messages, the first person on the list is exactly who he needs to talk to. But it’s almost four in the morning and he’s sure that Alex will still be asleep, so he just scrolls through their conversation, reads through their messages, laughs again at their jokes and he feels a little fuller, a little more complete. He closes his eyes hoping that sleep will take him again, but it’s in vein and he sits up, dangles his long limbs over his bed, reaches blindly for his slippers before walking through his cold apartment. He finds his dressing gown, pulls it on and walks towards the kitchen. He’s moving mechanically, not putting any thought in what he is doing, he just makes himself a coffee and walks to his sofa and sits down. He finds his blanket and wraps it over his legs and holds his phone with his free hand. It’s still early, but maybe he could just send him a message, Alex normally has his phone on silent when he’s asleep so if anything he’ll just see it when he wakes up. He opens a new text and hesitates before sending ‘You up?’ and he puts his phone on the side and curls up with his coffee and he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he hears is someone knocking on his door. 

Wearily, he stands up, he sees the clock flashing that it’s almost ten in the morning and he should feel like he’s slept, but he feels even worse. His head feels fuzzy and there’s that knocking again and he wonders if he’s actually dreaming, but it gets louder. His phone vibrates beside him and he sees Alex’s name flash up and he answers it. “Jack, I’m outside, open the door, it's freezing.” There’s another knock and Jack walks forward to the door still holding the phone to his ear but he’s not talking. 

Jack opens the door and he’s stunned because how is Alex there. Alex lives across the county. Alex can’t be there, but he is and suddenly everything just feels a little better. “You’re here.” Jack whispers. 

“I had this feeling that maybe you needed me,” Alex says and Jack just nods, because of course he needed him and he moves in closer and wraps his arms around his best friend, still not fully convinced he’s actually there. But he is. He’s always there. 

-x-

Tour life can be hard, Alex struggles with the time zones, struggles with the constant interaction. He loves the fans, owes them everything, but sometimes he needs to breathe and sometimes he knows that he can’t. No one else seems to phased by it, they jump on and off the tour bus like it’s their reality, and it is their reality and Alex thinks maybe he needs to get a grip with reality but it’s hard. They are on a break day, Rian and Zack have gone somewhere, he doesn’t know where Dan or anyone else is but Jack’s there. And Alex thinks that’s strange. 

Jack loves tour.

Loves travelling. Meeting new people. Finding new experiences. Loves everything about tour. But he’s sat on the sofa opposite Alex, his DS is in his hand and he’s playing some stupid game and Alex takes the time to just watch him. 

“If you took a photo, you could stare at me whilst I’m not here.” Jack jokes, he doesn’t even look up from his game. 

“Why are you here?” Alex blurts. 

“What dp you mean?” Jack frowns. 

“It’s our break day and you’re not out somewhere.” Alex explains and Jack shrugs, he looks up at him and smiles.

“I didn’t want to leave you on your own, and it seemed like you needed calm.” Jack’s answer is so simple. So Jack. And of course he’s right. 

“You…”

“I know you. Just like you know to show up at my place in the middle of the night with movies and beer, I know when you need calm and nothingness, so that’s what we have planned for today.” Jack says and he turns his head back to his game as if he hasn’t just given Alex everything he needed in the world. “Get your DS and join my game?” Jack offers and Alex nods because what else could he want? 

So that’s what they do, they sit on opposite sides of the sofa, playing video games and just enjoy the calmness whilst it lasts, both secretly hoping that it will last longer than it actually does.


End file.
